Nocturnal Hearts Lore
by theChaotiverseWriter
Summary: This is a collection of stories and information about characters backstory, important Lore aspects, and events that are important to the overall story
1. The female Pirate

**Troubled Past of the Proud Pirate**

I don't like talking about it. My past is kind of messy. I wasn't always one of Captain Hooks most trusted crewmates and even worse, I'm a girl so the fact that I was able to accomplish this should speak volume to my capabilities. I will admit, getting into the crew was a real pain. I had to prove to Hook just how loyal I was. I think our shared hatred for Peter is what we really connected on and this leads me to accomplish much as a pirate. But I'm getting sidetracked. Let me start at the beginning.

First off, me and Peter use to be quite close. The three of us, me, Peter, and Tinkerbell hung out all the time. In the past, Me and Peter were both lost children. Our parents took us to the park when we were young. He was 8 and I was 9. We got distracted by what we thought was a golden bird. It turned out to be Tinkerbell. She was being chased by a bird and our presence managed to scare it off. As a reward, she took us to Neverland. I couldn't tell you how long we stayed because I honestly don't remember. What I do remember is the day we decide to visit our parents again. When I returned home to see my parents, I found out that they had died, both of them. My cousin who was a baby when I saw him was now in first grade. They mentioned how I don't even look like I aged, I mention that it's complicated. My cousin said that all the belongings that my parents had were all given away except my mother's locket which contained a picture of the three of us. We were happy. When I asked how they died he simply responded that his parents told him a broken heart. I wished him luck telling him that he should have a good life and make sure the Darling family continues on. Yeah you heard right, I'm Wendy's ancestor.

Peter's trip to his family was a bit traumatic as well. He returned home to find that his parents had replaced him with a baby brother. I think that was the day he decided to never grow up. The Heartbreak was too much for him. We both returned to Neverland having fun together spending much of our time just goofing off with each other. It was so long, that our constant exposure to Tinkerbell's fairy dust altered our appearance slightly. We could now permanently fly without the need of constant fairy dust, and our ears became pointy like hers. We befriended the Native Indian tribe there and they loved us. The mermaids though, I hated them. Despite having fun, I was constantly reminded about the family I left behind. I would often come and visit when I can and my relatives would be happy to see me. I pretty much became a guardian angel to them. It's also important to note that this was when Peter started recruiting some of his first lost boys. Unfortunately, none of them lasted as they decided they wanted to go home and I was always the one to take them back. Peter was just upset at the fact that he kept being abandoned. Tinkerbell would be the one to cheer up Peter everytime while I was simply the third wheel. Then everything changed when Captain Hook showed up.

See, Hook showed up in Neverland trying to hide some treasures that he collected from other pirates. He found it to be the perfect place to do just that. Peter not liking foreigners to Neverland decided to play a few pranks on Hook. These pranks started out harmless with misplacing his hat or putting his key in unknown place to try and mess with him. I went along with these pranks as well. We got so into it that we grew ever closer than we were before. That was when Tinkerbell showed her true colors. She started getting all jealous at how we seemed to enjoy Hook's torment more than hanging out with her. There were times when we got so busy planning our next prank that we completely ignored her. Eventually Tinkerbell snapped. She decided to take the locket I had kept with me all this time and put it on Hook's ship. Hook found the necklace in his jewelry drawer. When I found out what Tinkerbell did, I snapped at her. Peter defended her saying that she didn't mean it. He offered to help get it back from Hook so we left to travel to Hook's ship. We confronted Hook demanding my locket back. Hook refused and a fight broke out between us and Hook's crew. I was able to take out most of the crew due to me have the ability to fly and them not knowing how to counter it. When I started to struggle, Peter came to help. I saw Hook go towards the bow of the ship and I followed. I fought and disarmed him demanding my locket back. Hook agreed but asked why it was so important. I told him how it's the only thing I have of my dead parents left. Hook then opened the locket to see me and my family. He tells his men to stop their attack and apologies to me. He was about to hand me the locket when Peter cuts off the hand that the locket was in. He grabs Hook's chopped off hand which still had the locket in it and said that I don't need such trivial things. He tosses the hand and locket overboard where a crocodile eats it. Seeing Peter do that broke me. I demanded Peter to tell me why he did that. He then told me the full story. It turns out that Tinkerbell told Peter that I was planning on leaving him like I did the others and he didn't want that. He then got the brilliant idea to steal my locket and hide it in Hook's quarters. He would then pretend to act all innocent saying that Tinkerbell didn't know any better and his hope was that Hook got rid of the locket so that I wouldn't be so attached to my old life. After hearing this, I was so full of anger. I attacked Peter trying to kill him which I might have done had it not been for the Indians and the mermaids showing up to protect him. I ended up flying away from the ship escaping back home.

When I got home, much had changed. The parks were now very different and so were the people. The family that I once visited had all but forgotten about me. I didn't realize it but I've been gone for over 50 years and with that long gap in time, no one in the family remembered or even cared about me. What they did remember, however, were the stories I told them about Peter. They only cared about Peter not me. Seeing that was so disheartening that I couldn't stand it. I decided to return to Neverland after spending a few days away where I discover that Peter has replaced me with Lost Boys, and what's worse, he was able to convince them to stay with him forever. I can only imagine the things he's told them to keep them there. I went to Hooks ship where the crew obviously remembered me. Hook comes out his quarters with a hook to replace his lost hand. He asked me why I came. I simply told him that I wanted to join his crew. Everyone laughed but Hook did not. He simply looked onto my determined face and asked if I would be loyal to him. I confidently told him yes and he told me to prove it. I thought for a second on how to prove my loyalty to Hook and made a decision. I took my knife and took out my right eye. The rest of the crew were in shock of my resolve and Hook was impressed. He allowed me to join and I rose within the ranks of the crew. Years went by with me going from a simple shipmate to Hook's quartermaster, all in the name of accomplishing our one goal, to kill Peter Pan.

What may come as a surprise is that Peter turned out to be a bit more clever than we thought as he moved the hideout we use to have to somewhere deep in the island and as such we have no idea where he is. Killing Peter became our obsession and one we truly bonded over. In a way, I started to see Hook as my surrogate father and he saw me as his surrogate daughter. It was a strange complicated relationship and one that I treasure even to this day.


	2. Guard Armor

**Heartless Lore**

 **Guard Armor**

This heartless is the result of Aimala's handy work. With the destruction of the Dwarf Woodlands world, Aimala found seven dwarfs in this world. Upon meeting them, she worked her charm on them then slowly corrupted their hearts. All but one dwarf fell to the darkness with the one that didn't being a goofy looking one who was called Dopey. Grumpy became the head of the armor. Doc became the body. Sleepy became the Bashful became the right arm while Happy became the left arm. Sleepy became the left foot and Sneezy became the right. The six of them combine to make a devastating heartless that is difficult to deal with. The remaining Dwarf ended up in a place called Traverse Town where he wonders the town without a care in the world.


End file.
